


Cherry Pie

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Series: Tumblr Requests 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Stress Baking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: As it turns out, planning a wedding is a lot more stressful than Prompto and Ignis thought.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> For [Cloud](http://cloudfromffvii.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Ignis is a stress baker (you can't change my mind).

When Prompto comes home from training, he finds that every flat surface of his home is covered in papers and baked goods. Wedding catalogues, brochures, and business cards are strewn about, with various pages marked up in red ink and bookmarked with sticky notes. At the center of it all is Ignis, hunched over a notebook full of wedding ideas that they’d discussed a few months back.

“Um… hi?”

“Oh! Good evening darling.” Ignis looks up from the notebook long enough to give Prompto his  _ I’m Stressed But Really Trying To Keep It Together Right Now  _ smile. “Are you hungry? I’ve made—”

“Just about every sweet you know how to make,” Prompto says, his voice fond. “How’d you even make all this? I’ve only been gone… damn,  _ six hours?  _ Okay, never mind.” He pauses, turning towards the oven. “Seriously, though, you could’ve waited until I got home, babe.”

Ignis sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It certainly would’ve saved counter space if I had.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Prompto says, taking a seat next to his fiancé. “What’s got you so stressed out?”

“The venue,” Ignis says. “I want our wedding to be somewhere  _ nice,  _ but it’s… a difficult decision.”

“Well, since it’s a small wedding, maybe Caem?” Prompto suggests, taking a slice of cherry pie.

“In front of that dingy little shack? I think not.”

“Lestallum?”

“Too hot.”

“Galdin Quay?”

“A lovely choice, but I don’t trust those seagulls.”

“How about the—”

“Prompto Argentum, we are  _ not  _ getting married at the chocobo post.” He lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I want this wedding to be perfect, love. You deserve only the very best.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Igs.” Prompto takes Ignis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. “I don’t care if the wedding takes place in Altissa or at the chocobo post as long as I’m with you.”

“We’re still not getting married at the chocobo post, Prompto.”

“Worth a try.” Prompto takes a bite of his pie.

Ignis smiles. “Altissia  _ is  _ a lovely idea, though. We might just be able to pull it off, though we’ll need to cut a few costs.” He picks up his pen and starts to scribble out equations, but Prompto takes it before he can get too into it.

“I think that’s enough wedding planning for you,” Prompto says. He presses a soft kiss to Ignis’ temple. “Mandatory night off. We’re getting Tenebraen takeout and finishing that movie we started the other night. I might even do that thing you like with my—”

Prompto’s cut off by Ignis’ soft lips pressing against his. He sighs into the kiss, letting Ignis pull him closer. When they pull apart, the adviser rests his forehead against Prompto’s. “I love you, darling.”

“Love you, too,” Prompto murmurs. “Now”—he motions to the various baked goods scattered around the kitchen—“the hell are we supposed to do with all of this?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hang out with me on tumblr!](https://memegitek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
